Wedding Plans
by RelenaBarton
Summary: Trowa and Relena have been thinking about getting married what will Relena say when Trowa proposes
1. Default Chapter Title

AN: This is the sequel to Betrayal it takes place 3 years after 3 X R, 1 X C, 2 X H, 4 X D, 5 X S

Wedding Plans Part One: Will you marry me?

Relena, Hilde, Dorothy, Sally, and Catherine watched as the guys brought up Trowa and Relena's stuff up to their new apartment. Dorothy, Quatre, Catherine and Heero also lived in the same building. Duo came walking in with Trowa and Heero with their mattress to their bed. " Hey honey we are going to go get some food be back in thirty minutes." Relena said as her and the girls walked out. "Okay." Trowa yelled back.

* Outside * 

The girls ran to Dorothy's convertible and jumped in. " Relena when do you think Trowa will pop the question I mean we are all married except you." Dorothy said Relena just looked at her " I have no idea I want to get married but I am not going to rush him." she replied " Just be happy you aren't married to Wufei." Sally said. All the girls thought of them being married to Wufei and laughed. 

* Back at the apartment *

Trowa looked at the ring he was going to give to Relena not just any ring an engagement ring. Him and the guys had been planning this for two months he just had to ask. " So when are you going to ask?" Duo asked excitedly Heero just gave him a death glare. " WHAT? I just wanted to know Heero." Heero just gave him another death glare. " Tonight." Trowa said the girls then returned they all ate and talked.

Everyone then noticed it was 12:00 a.m. " We better be getting going bye." Everyone then left Trowa then noticed Relena was asleep. " Relena.. Wake up." he said. She woke up " What is it Trowa?" she asked " Relena we have been dating for a long time and I think I want to spend my whole life with you. So Relena Peacecraft." he said and got down on one knee. " Will you marry me?" 

Relena just stood there shocked and tears started to roll down her cheeks " Yes Trowa I will marry you." he laughed and picked her up kissed her and spun her around. Just then they heard laughing and crying they opened the door and everyone was still there. " Congratulations." they yelled except Dorothy and Catherine who were crying then they came in and celebrated. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

AN: Okay here is part 2 of Wedding plans what will Trowa and Relena do with the wedding coming up? Hurry up and Read and Review Trowa/Relena couple!!

Wedding Plans Part Two: Best Man 

Relena woke up at her fiance side both naked in bed due to their recent activities. She put her hand on Trowa's cheek and and kissed him his green eyes opened and smiled at her. " Hello Lover." Relena said " Hey." Trowa replied. She then moved over his body and kissed his chest. He started to feel him shiver. He couldn't control himself her lifted her up and started kissing her neck. She moaned and put her hands in his hair. He then moved down to her breast and started to suck on them. " Oh god Trowa." Relena moaned. He then started to lick her whole body and her nails went deep in his back. She then pushed him on his back and started kissing his chest and ear. 

She then went down to his dick and started to suck hard on it. " RELENA!!." he moaned she continued harder each blow she took and went back to his chest she the positioned herself between his thighs and he went in her their pace was very quick. Twenty minutes later each one lay in bed Relena in Trowa's arms.

" I love you." Trowa said Relena smiled " I love you." she responded he then got up and got dressed " I have to go I am meeting the guys so I can choose my best man." Relena gave him a look " It isn't going to be Duo is it?" Trowa laughed " No it is between Heero and Quatre." Relena sighed " Good." He then left the room. " Now who am I going to pick to be my maid of honor?" She said aloud. 

* In the coffee house *

" Come on Heero you should be his best man." Quatre replied " Yeah sure." he said laughing " You have known him longer and everything." he said. " Thats enough." Trowa said when he came in " I want you both to be up there with me when I put the ring on Relena. You both get the job." he said and Heero and Quatre start to cry.

AN: Short? I know don't flame me for it I haven't been feeling so well next part will be longer 


	3. Default Chapter

AN: Okay I know it has been awhile but I have been trying to get good grades!! Anyway you know about Relena and Trowa's collie Cupcake well in this they get a black lab named Boomer after my puppy and they get a cat named Chip so remember to R and R!! 

Wedding Plans Part Three: New pets?

Trowa woke up to Cupcake licking his face he could hear Relena in the shower. She walked out in nothing but a towel and she looked at the scene in front of her. " Woke you up again didn't he?" Trowa looked at her and nodded. She walked towards the collie and pulled him off of Trowa. " You know he wouldn't do that if we got him two more friends the apartment said we can have two dogs and a cat. Plus I know how much you want a cat." 

He looked at her " Where would we find a kitten? Another dog sure but a kitten?" She smiled and turned to the pet adds. She turned threw the pages and stopped " Here we go!" She yelled. Trowa took the paper " Four little kittens for free. Okay we will go in one hour what about the dog?" She smiled " Heero and Catherine just got a gold lab from Pet co they said they had black ones so lets go." She jumped up.

Trowa smiled and kissed her " Okay Relena I'm up." she turned and said " Now which should I wear? She said holding up a leather spaghetti strap that only covered her breast and then there were leather strings that showed her whole body. " That one." He said she put on the black leather pants she was going to wear " You haven't even seen the other!" she yelled. He got up and put on khaki pants and a sleeve less shirt which showed his muscles. 

He grabbed her waist and started to kiss her neck " I don't care you look sexy in that." she laughed. " Okay you win." she said and put it on. Thirty minutes later Relena, Trowa, and Cupcake were heading for the Pet co to get a puppy. When they entered they were greeted by a sales woman. " Hello may I help you?" she asked " Do you have any black lab puppies?" Relena asked the lady smiled we have three left. She showed them to the three puppies their names were Boomer, Americus, and Kobe. 

" May I see Boomer?" Relena asked the lady got it out of its cage and he was very happy. Cupcake liked him alot to after forty-five minutes Relena and Trowa wanted to get Boomer. They payed for him and some dog toys for him also they got some kitten toys. They walked out with their new puppy he seemed to like Relena a lot. " Now to get that cat." Trowa said with a smile.

AN: Okay they got the dog now to get the cat in next part R and R 


End file.
